Llanto de consuelo
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: Siguiendo la línea de la temporada 6 - Un momento de Dean a solas - Sin muertes, no se asusten - Only Bros!  Cortito!


_Holaaaaa! Éste es cortito, bien cortito, ya si gusta o no ustedes dirán. Según me ha sido informado vendría a ser un fic-poem, yo cuando lo escribí ni idea, a mí los poemas y las poesías no me gustan mucho que digamos, pero tenía una idea y la plasmé tal cual salió y resultó ser lo que les dejo a continuación._

_Daniela me betó la historia y debo decir que me gusta más después de cambiar esas palabritas que se me repiten sin quererlo! Pero como además es una divina absoluta me hizo una hermoso wallpaper que se los dejo para que disfruten, porque es PRECIOSO y me gustó mucho! Que me emocioné, bah! Sí...soy una sensiblera. Allí encuentran el fic en su versión original. Pequeño gran detalle, el dibujo de fondo está realizado por quien se hace llamar Loga90 (en la página de Deviantart), mis felicitaciones para el/la artista por semejante trabajo!_

_El link, ya saben a remplazar palabritas: img833(punto)imageshack(punto)us(barra)img833(barra)8530(barra)lauranthalasah(punto)jpg_

_Espero les guste y que me dejen un pequeñito comentario!_

_Besos y Buena Suerte a todos! :D_

___./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./__./_

**LLANTO DE CONSUELO**

Llora en silencio.

Llora como lo hace desde que su madre a muerto.

Llora sin sonidos, las lágrimas cayendo, la respiración acompasada, con la puerta del baño cerrada a ojos y oídos traviesos.

Llora así para que el fantasma de su madre no se entere, ni el de su padre, ni Bobby, ni … Sam, porque ese que esta ahí, del otro lado de la puerta, hace un tiempo que ha dejado de ser Sammy.

Llora porque ya no se aguanta, para desatar el nudo de su pecho, llora para lavar su alma, para aclarar la mente y agotar el cuerpo.

Llora porque otro día empieza y sólo le espera más sufrimiento.

Porque debe ayudar a su hermano y no tiene pista de cómo hacerlo.

Llora porque cada día se traiciona sirviendo al rey del Infierno.

Y porque no tiene fuerzas para salir huyendo.

Llora por su consciencia que lo hace permanecer entero.

Por esa lealtad absurda que lo mantiene fiel a un cuerpo.

Llora porque el amor que siente es más grande que sus miedos.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que más teme es perder a Sam de nuevo.

Llora porque aún así piensa que quizás no le quede más remedio.

Porque en esta vida extraña que le toca seguir viviendo, la suerte nunca está de su lado y el destino lo ha hecho su perro.

Porque no importa cuánto luche, su hermano y él siempre salen perdiendo.

Porque si no es un demonio es un ángel y si no es Dios es el Infierno, pero seguro siempre tienen a alguien persiguiendo sus cuellos.

Llora porque se acerca la hora de armar su máscara de nuevo.

Porque debe vestir a Dean por otras veinticuatro horas de padecimiento.

Aparentar que nada le provocan las palabras muertas de su hermano, que nada le afecta su desapego, que no tiene pesadillas con la sonrisa desalmada de los finos labios de Sam, que no piensa cada segundo del día en su alma torturada en el Averno.

Llora porque teme perder la cordura antes de tiempo.

Porque la poca que le quede se le acabe antes de tener a Sammy de nuevo.

Porque adivina cada día que hay menos de él dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Porque quizás un día despierte y sean dos almas las que se perdieron.

Llora porque es la única arma de que dispone para llenar el vacío que lleva dentro.

Se lava el rostro, deja el agua corriendo, se para frente al espejo y mira su reflejo.

Ya es un desconocido para sí mismo, se pregunta que ve el resto.

Se recompone de la misma forma que lo lleva haciendo desde que una noche su madre ardiera en un techo.

Se mira directo a los ojos, se ve allí adentro, se ordena esconderse en el fondo y dejar salir al gamberro.

Dean Winchester se arma desde el fondo y poco a poco va saliendo.

La armadura se coloca en su sitio, lista para enfrentar el Infierno y se sonríe irónico de reconocer su acierto, salió de allí hace un tiempo para descubrir que se lo había llevado atado a su espalda contaminando sus afectos.

La puerta se abre y sale el cazador ya armado, listo y presto para ayudar a su hermano en otro intento.

El hombre se ha retirado, veinticuatro horas de sueño, cuando despierte de nuevo será otra habitación, otro baño, otro momento de consuelo.

El tiempo de llorar a pasado, es la hora de cazar, de vencer el miedo, de ser eso que siempre ha sido, el hermano mayor de ese estúpido crío al que sigue queriendo.

**-FIN-**


End file.
